


“提”鸟不推

by TimothyWithConner



Series: 推特AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 有时候，作为一个与养一只疯狂的宠物狗的外星克隆人约会的推特明星义警是有好处的。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 推特AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	“提”鸟不推

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robins Don't Tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360228) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



一个月前，Tim在推特上出柜，成为了一个不那么直的、与养一只狗的外星克隆人约会的义警。他太超出自己的预期。（不，真的。让他编他甚至都编不出来这些事情。）

到目前为止，一切进行得很顺利。幸运的是，混迹在阴影之中有助于摆脱狗仔队，但不幸的是这对应付聚集起来的疯狂、有时甚至令人不安的粉丝毫无作用。有一天，当Jay经过电脑前的时候，他告诉他：“在网络上，没人能听得到你的哀嚎。”

他们的粉丝比他还在意，更沉迷于此，这说明了一些问题。事实上，这说明了很多问题。

Kon似乎并不在意这些。老天给了他一颗钢铁之心。但Tim有时候在想，是否可能在一个平凡的夜晚，他在蝙蝠洞里打瞌睡惊醒，能发觉身边有一个狂暴的迷妹。

他时而做这样的噩梦时而不会。有时他们的脸甚至涂成了小丑的模样。

他打了个寒战，继续盯着电脑屏幕。他已经刷自己的推特一个小时了。Kon，带着他可怕的Kent式的礼仪，一直恳求他看看他们粉丝的留言，再写点感激的回复。在过去的这个小时内，他已经看到了这辈子都看够了的关于他的老二的构想。他不确定他是得羞愧至死，还是庆幸一下大众都认为他天赋异禀。

他的确天赋异禀。绝对。当然了。

他漫不经心地把目光瞥到了Dick早些时候留在桌子上的茶。令人不安的是，这个人居然打算谈论关于这些的感受。这并不意味着Tim冷漠无情，那太荒谬了，他又不是Bruce，但Dick似乎到了有点令人毛骨悚然的水平。根据他的情侣咨询思维，你必须不断地谈论“那让你感觉到什么”，或者什么别的。Tim不明白，而且坦白来说，他不知道Jay是怎么一直忍受他的。他们应该给Dick取名小氪才对，因为他像一直迷路的小狗一样跟着周围的每一个人。

老实说，Jay他妈简直有基督耶稣般的耐心。

想到耶稣，他关上了电脑。他已经看够了神父AU和羽人AU这种折磨他大脑的艺术品了。

迷妹真是奇怪的生物。

突然，Kon惊喜地飘进了他的眼前。

“我们收到信了，”他说道，“粉丝的来信，我从邮箱里拿到的。”

Tim仔细地盯着他，让他完全陷入了困惑之中。

“准备好你的老二吧，你最好别是那种喜欢茶或者紧身衣的人。”

Kon扔掉了信。

————

“你真的没在开玩笑？”Kon在硬了半个小时后之后说。

“红罗宾可不是小鬼。”

“这个姿势有可能吗？”Kon惊恐地喊道。

Tim抬起了眉毛：“可能吧，你想试试吗？”

Kon喝着Dick的茶呛住了。然后，小氪在门外大声地、有点不雅地叫着。Tim或许应该叫他“老大哥”了。毕竟这混蛋也有X视线。

————

Tim在Kon休息（也就是裸睡还像疯子一样打鼾）的时候再刷了一次社交媒体。他上瘾了，不光是对推特，还有一个叫做汤不热的地方。这很令人困惑。那上面有很多同性恋色情片，他只能这么解释了。

有的时候，他想更进一步，去开个油管账号。所以他就能上传Kon那些像是个十足（可爱）的白痴的视频。他想知道人们看到超级小子会看西班牙肥皂剧还看哭会怎么说。这些事情太多了。

（讲真，Dick居然在茶里放了甘菊。那玩意超恶心。）

现在，他整天都在推上“叽叽喳喳”。（Jay喜欢用愚蠢的罗宾相关的双关语。）

好吧，一个拥有推特账号的义警的日常生活就是这样。有的时候也会很不普通，特别是Dick简直就像是鸡妈妈一样的时候。他很高兴没人谈论那次裹着毛绒绒坛子的，任务后治疗性儿童电视节目马拉松。他当时哭了。

这不是Tim最高光的时刻。而且说句公道话，甚至连Jay都哭过，当然他不会承认。

当他留意到一条推特的时候，他的思索被打断了。

\--

Charlotte Webbe @spiderswebbe

@redrobinyum @therealsupahboi 你们两个真是太可爱了！我希望我能和我的父母出柜，这样我的女朋友就能和我也像你们一样秀恩爱了。#這就昰人生 #超级罗宾

\--

Dick Grayson的低语在他脑海里回荡；“喝点虚拟的茶吧！”，然而Tim突然无法将手指从键盘上移开。

他在接下来的几分钟内又收到了数十条这种寻求建议的信息。

他知道这终究会回来报复他的。他想，这种讽刺的味道就像是——茶。

————

Kon觉得交往就是发生在他们身上最好的事情了，但当Tim去Dick那里寻求更多的感情建议的时候，他仍然选择了支持他。

“我不想做这个的。”Tim站在Dick的门前说道。

Kon盯着他，竭尽全力装出一副严肃的样子。他失败了，只好喘了口气。“想想那些孩子。”然后他终于忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，但在Tim转身逃跑之前，Dick打开了门。

“嘿，小弟弟！小弟婿！我能为你们做什么？”

“我需要你的感情建议。”Tim谨慎地开口说道。无论如何，他最好直截了当地说出来。这能有什么问题？

Dick的眼睛睁得比茶碟还大：“你想要我去找——”

“不，不，我想我们很好。”他打断了他。如果他不注意的话，他的肾会透支的。

“你和Kon吵架了？”Dick边说着边把他们领进自己的房间。

有点令他吃惊的是，他的房间里并没有堆满浅色的毛绒玩具。事实上，这里还蛮硬汉的。在昏暗的灯光下，书被到处乱扔，以一种Tim无法看透的方式填满了房间的阴影角落。不过话说回来，任何事情都比与你热爱社会正义、政治正确，还有点嬉皮士的义警哥哥目光相对要好。

或者，你懂得，那可是Tim的第一次。

等等，等——

“不是这样的，哥们！”在Tim精神崩溃之前，Kon插了进来，“这是为了我们的粉丝。”

Dick都没有问他们的粉丝是谁，这更进一步印证了Tim恐怖的理论。相反，他点点头，好像完全理解了他们，然后坐在了床上，挠着下巴。

“我们有一个名单。”Tim说。

“名单？”

“他们的问题的名单，”Tim解释道，“我们需要解决这些问题。”

“真没想到，我还以为你只会关心法律上的公正呢，”Dick喃喃说道。Tim恼火地瞥了他一眼，但他的哥哥很自然地忽略了：“好吧。给我，我会写下我的解决方法的。给我几个小时，我能搞定的。”

Tim目瞪口呆地盯着他，但Kon只是和他们击掌，开心地笑了起来：“这就是我说的粉丝服务了。”

————

所以，Tim想，我的外星人男朋友，我的大哥和我共同运营一个提供感情咨询服务的义警推特账号。更多的时候，我们的狗也会帮忙。

他花了一点时间才理解了这些，但他很高兴。显然，他喜欢帮助人们，他不会错过与犯罪作斗争的同时改善那些没有性命之忧的人们生活的机会。这感觉有点像是做一份兼职。他也在成长，差不多是这样的。

他摇晃着头，漫无目的地走着。他低头看着自己身处的大厦平台，又看了看哥谭市。这座城市夜晚的灯火总能让他平静下来，在他没有麻烦的任务的时候也是一样。这有点像是他自己的“Grayson茶”。

Kon静谧无声地降落在他的身边，像一根羽毛，将头贴在Tim的肩膀上。

“它很美，不是吗？”他问道。

Tim点点头：“你看，没有比这更宁静的了？它一点也不像其他任何城市。”

“唔，是不像，没错？”Kon摇着头笑了起来，“超棒。哥谭市是独一无二的。”

“你可以再说一遍。”Tim哼了一声，并不是完全在嘲笑。

他不应该爱上哥谭市，或者是打击犯罪，或者运营一个蠢兮兮的推特账号，或者和Kon在一起，但他无论如何都做了。这可能说明这就是他的人生。而话又说回来，他至少过得不算糟糕。

不，他过得很好。


End file.
